Yugioh: Generation Rei
by Alex Reiaki
Summary: Alex Yucai, his existance once told in a card, then sealed into him as a human. As Alex Yucai attempts to duel for freedom, he ends up meeting his great grandmother, Seria Yucai, who is out to gain control of the world once again by murdering Alex. If Alex can't control his thirst for revenge for what Seria has done, darkness will surely once again consume the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The prologue will explain Zone summoning**

**How a duel works in my story**

I was shaken by my sister as I tried to sleep. "Alex!" Naoki exclaimed. "Wake up! The finals are today and you are going to miss it!"

The tournament! How could I forget! Guardian City held a dueling circuit three days ago, Naoki was eliminated by the duelist I am about to face.

I jumped out of bed fast with my shirt and shorts pulling me down like shackles. I saw my clock reading "9:36 a.m."! The finals are at ten! Naoki handed me my deck and gazer. I put in my pocket and slid down the stair railing.

I am Alex Yucai; Naoki Yucai is my fraternal twin sister. Our parents died when we were five, but neither of us knew how it could've happened. I run a phoenix deck, which is based on summoning "The Immortal Phoenix" with ten tributes. It is confusing since duelists only have five monster zones, but it might make sense as I duel. We lived on money that we both gambled with other duelists with our decks. We successfully obtained enough money to make us last for another three years. Naoki runs a Jewel Deck, which is based on field control by xyz summoning. We live in a place that believes in uniformity, we have a dome that surrounds us so nothing may enter or exit. We have a monarchy, with King Cane (many who hate him call him Kong) as our…well… king. He set up a tournament every year known as the Kingdom Knights Dueling Circuit. The winner receives a wish, including a vacation out of Guardians city. Naoki and I plan to bail out by using that vacation. But the wish can only be obtained by winning.

Naoki got on her bike and rode off ahead of me. How nice. I grabbed my bike and pedaled fast towards the circuit. When I got side to side with Naoki, I decided to have a turbo duel with her.

"Naoki! How about a turbo duel?" I asked.

"Bring it on!" Naoki said with challenge in her eyes. She was feisty in duels, no mercy on her opponents. I loved it.

We activated our duel gazers and set up our holographic duel discs. Our bikes virtually shifted into hover boards. We set our location to the dome at 50 mph for a bit of intensity as well as getting there on time.

"I'll start off!" Naoki exclaimed. During the first turn, she can't draw. "I summon Jeweled Saber tooth! Activating Sabers effect, it sends one card from my deck to the grave! I choose to send Jeweled Magician to the grave! Activating Magicians effect! I pay 500 life points to special summon him since he was sent from the deck to the grave! Magicians second effect! I discard one card from your hand!"

She had to choose carefully, I had two Grave guard Phoenix's and one Stella, the time phoenix in my hand. If she sends any of those to the grave, I will benefit with their effects.

"I choose the middle card in your hand! Reveal it to me magician!" Naoki Commanded

She chose one of my Grave guard Phoenix's. Jeweled Magician raised his staff, then rays of lights attracted to it. Soon, my card vanished into the light.

"It was a Grave guard." I commented.

"I see discarding will now be a problem for me, no matter!" Naoki said starting again. "I activate Jewel Prism! I gain 500 life points for each Jewel monster I control! I activate magicians other effect! I can pay 1000 life points to send three cards from the top of my deck to the grave; also, I don't have to pay life points to summon them with their effects."

Magician converted Naokis life points into three cards. Then threw them into the air and special summoned three more jewel monsters. Another Saber tooth, one Jewel Mammoth, and one Jewel Cardkeeper.

"I know his effect," I said. "You must immediately overlay them and xyz summon with them."

"That's correct!" Naoki exclaimed. "I overlay my five Jewel monsters to XYZ summon Jewel Princess Rikiah!

The five jewel monsters became just 5 balls of light. They glowed as brightly as they swirled into the sky. It then shot out Lightning bolts out of it, forming the XYZ monster, the Princess's arrival is here. Rikiah came out of the sky, floating down delicately. But I know the truth, she is nowhere near delicate. She has 3200 attack that she can double.

"I activate her effect!" Naoki exclaimed. "By detaching an overlay unit, her original attack is increased to 6400! I set three face-down cards. End Phase, for each overlay unit on Rikiah, I send that many cards from the top of my deck to the grave! ... Lucky, all of cards sent were spells and traps. End of turn."

Naoki Yucai: 3500 Alex Yucai: 4000

"I draw!" I exclaimed. "I summon stealth phoenix!"

"I'm going to burn through your life points!" Naoki replied. "I open a trap! Ren's Dream! By detaching an overlay unit, I lower stealth's attack points to zero, and it can't be used for a zone summon!"

"Activating Stealth's effect!" I replied. "By paying half of my life points I negate that effect and destroy it! But due to Rikiahs effect, she gains another 6400 attack because she lost an XYZ material. I activate Phoenix Call! I special summon Phoenix aircraft carrier from my deck! Due to carrier's effect, I gain monster zones equal to the amount of phoenix monsters in my hand. Three! Then I can discard them and inflict 500 damage to you for each phoenix discarded! Stealth phoenix's effect! It gains tribute values equal to the number of phoenix's discarded!"

"Second trap open! Ren's Nightmare! By detaching an overlay unit from Rikiah, I negate stealth's tribute value effect!" Naoki announced.

"Stealth's effect activates," I replied. "Half my life points go once again and negate that effect! Now to continue! I activate the Grave guard Phoenix's effect and special summon the three discarded phoenix's from the grave! Arise Phoenix of time, Phoenix Archer and Phoenix power core! Activating the last card in my hand! Gateway to the Phoenix's roar! I target stealth phoenix and lower its attack to zero, but double its tribute value to eight! Also, since I have more than five phoenix monsters on my side of the field, I can add The Immortal Phoenix to my hand from my deck!"

"What!?" Naoki exclaimed. "That means…"

"That's right! A One turn kill!" I said. I use Phoenix's summoning effect and tribute more than ten tribute values worth to special summon the immortal phoenix! Since I tribute twelve monsters instead of ten, each extra tribute value inflicts 1000 damage to you, 500 each!"

"Forget it!" Naoki exclaimed. "Ren's Realm, my third trap, instantly banishing your phoenix!"

"Phoenixs banished effect!" I yelled. "It destroys all monsters on the field and is special summoned! Also it gains two-thousand attack points on top of the five-thousand it had in the beginning! You are wide open for an attack! Phoenix! End her life points!

Phoenix flew high into the air roaring. The launched itself at Naoki, ending the duel with me as the victor.

Naoki Yucai: 0 Alex Yucai: 1000


	2. Chapter 2

The duel has ended in a rather sudden way. Naoki must've had a bad hand, happens to the best of us. I looked back to my left hand to read the time on my watch. The watch was blinding with the sun reflecting off of it, but I managed to read the last two numbers, and they weren't numbers you want to see when you are late, "55".

"Naoki! It's almost time!" I yelled as I tried to pedal even faster.

Naoki caught up to me after a few seconds, then we saw the top of "Kale Needle". Kale needle was the tallest item in this city. It also was inside the coliseum that the circuit was located in.

The quickest way to get there is to cross through Xoca street, but that street is heavily populated, therefore a second road was made for those who want to ride past it. The problem is, if we wanted to enter the coliseum, we would have to go around the stadium in a giant swirl to the direct middle of the street. It would take forever to take that road.

I used the side brakes on my bike to slowly stop the bike. I decided to use the street. Naoki didn't slow down in time to do the same thing. Instead of stopping to turn around, she just pedaled even faster.

I couldn't just wait for her, I had to go! I put the duel disc onto my arm and my deck box inside of my hand. I looked at my watch once again, then my eyes widened. 9:57, three minutes left to run into the coliseum that was about 200 feet away from me. Could I make it? I had to.

I accidentally hit a few bystanders and hit some fruit counters outside. But I didn't have time to look back. My legs burned and ached, practically begging for mercy.

Finally, the gates were right in front of me, except, there was a huge crowd trying to enter as well. I didn't have time to deal with this. I pushed through the crowd into the ticket stand. I made it inside, finally.

The ticket stand guy was a mess, he just let anyone in while he is playing a game on his handheld, who is his employer? But by the time I attempted to pass through his eyesight, he recognized me and called me out.

"Yucai correct?" The ticket stand guy asked?

"Look, I am in a rush, I need to get to my duel!" I explained rushing out my words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," The ticket stand guy said. "You need to go into that room, where you and your opponent have to stay in."

Was that true? They DID have to separate us from the others in order for the duel to commence.

"Thanks." I replied beginning to cool down.

The room had giant golden cursive letters that spell out "C-A-N-E". He just never could get enough of himself for someone who is supposed to be busy in his life.

There was a security guard in front of the door that was about twice my height. He could join the Olympia coming up in three months.

"Deck." He said simply.

I handed him my deck for him to analyze, he nodded his head when he saw "The Immortal Phoenix".

"Access granted." He spoke once again.

I opened the door and quickly shut it, making sure no one else came in. Then I locked it behind me. I turned around to see the other duelist sitting on the couch watching TV. He had a blue shirt on with a striped hat just like mine. His jeans were ripped and his necklace layed loosely on his chest. His face just didn't seem to care about much. If I remember correctly from what the announcer said, his name is Xilo Leani. Weird name, I'm probably wrong. I decided to meet him, probably a suicidal flaw the whole kingdom never thought of. 

"Hey, I'm Alex." I greeted.

"Oh, so you're my opponent huh?" Xilo said. Then he stood up.

"Yes I am," I replied. "Don't hold anything back."

"Trust me," Xilo replied. "I've heard lots about you, you seem to be a viral duelist at the casino. If you are as good as they say you are, maybe this duel I will have to really duel with all effort."

"So what's your wish?" I asked.

Xilo laughed. I guess I shouldn't have asked that. "According to the rules, you may involve other people in your wish, provided you never tell anyone about it." Xilo explained.

I tilted my head to the side. Why does it matter if we say our wish or not? We are allowed to meet our opponents but not exchange wishes with them? What sense does that make?

"Anyways, we have some time to chill here, there's a snack table down the hall over there if you would like." Xilo said.

"Thanks, but right now, I'll just brush up on my dueling skills." I replied.

I pulled out my deck and shuffled it for a minute. Drew five cards, made sure Xilo couldn't see my cards. Then I just play the way I normally would, during certain points, I had to create scenarios of what could happen. I gave myself problems to struggle through so I can make sure my skills were not only decent, but flexible if needed.

"Yo, Alex," Xilo called out to me. "We have five minutes left. Pack up your cards."

I wondered what the ten a.m scenario was when we were going to relax here for about 30 minutes. Maybe the gates closed or the ticket stand guy actually does his job.

I got all of my cards packed into my hand and quickly shuffled it. Then I put the cards into my deck box. I saw the door open behind me, this time seeing Cane walk in with two security guards next to him.

"Yucai, Yani," Cane spoke. "Congratulations on your success on being here to not only get a chance to duel for something you would love, but a chance to meet me."

I wanted to laugh, I hate conceited people. Instead, I choked out some words so I don't lose a shot for the wish.

"Indeed it is Milord," I replied. "Thank you for having us here.

Cane walked behind the plasma screen and pressed some buttons behind it that made sounds I never expected a flat-screen to make.

"Access granted, welcome Sir Cane." We heard a voice say in a computerized voice.

The walls behind the flat screen opened up, putting the Flat screen inside, then the walls closed again, revealing two doors inside, one in Blue, one in Red.

"Enter." Cane ordered.

I reluctantly went inside the blue one, seeing that the doors held glass elevators inside of them. The doors closed the was an elevator did, then the elevator zipped high into the air. Is this sane!?

I then saw the coliseum below my feet and the elevator passing through a tunnel into what seems to be the dueling arena below.

The elevator then lowered into a giant circle arena that had lights surrounding us.

When the door opened, many cheers of the people in the crowd roared into my ears. I saw Xilos elevator lowering the way mine did. Xilo came out looking a bit surprised when he came out. He has heard the crowd cheering as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Guardian's City," Cane's voice boomed through the many intercoms around us. "Welcome to the Kingdom Knights Dueling Circuit Finals!"

The crowd then started chanting our names, no sign of impartial favorite from the crowd.

"First up," Cane said. "We have an 18 year old duelist who has won many duels through brute strength! We have Xilo Yani!"

The crowd cheered for him with many screams, he is well known here I see. But so am I!

"His opponent," Cane continued. "A 14 year old duelist with a huge reputation at many dueling casinos, welcome Alex Yucai!"

The crowd didn't scream like last time, instead they CHANTED my name! I felt honored; I was not only recognized, but loved! I bowed formally to take in this beautiful moment.

The monster zones and spells/trap zones the lifted right in front of us slowly, ready for a duel to occur.

"Duel Gazers equipped," A bot announced. " Duel discs online, virtual reality shift loading, virtual reality activated, duelists set, randomizing turn sequence, gathering duelist information, data gathered, Xilo Yani will go first. Beginning duel in three, two, one… BEGIN!"

"I see it is my turn Yucai." Xilo said. "No drawing for me. So lets begin! I activate Golden Urn! If I don't normal summon this turn, I draw two cards on my next turn and can normal summon up to three times on that turn! I set one monster down and two more cards, ending my turn!

A rough set up for me to deal with. It seems I'm going to have to start off defensively.

"I draw!" I exclaimed pulling out a card. "I summon Graveguard Phoenix! I activate Phoenix Tactics, which sends Graveguard Phoenix to the graveyard and allows me to special summon a level four or lower Phoenix monster from my deck. I choose to special summon Phoenix Maiden! Activating Maidens effect! By discarding one Phoenix monster from my hand, Maiden gains attack equal to the discarded Phoenix's attack! I choose to send Stella, the Phoenix of time, which boosts Maidens attack by 1700, leaving her at 2700 attack!"

"I don't think so!" Xilo replied. "I activate a trap! Flawed support! If the attack of any monster would be changed by the effect of any opponent's card, the card's effect is instantly negated!"

"I see," I replied. "I activate Graveguard's effect in the grave! When a Phoenix monster is discarded and sent to the grave, the discarded Phoenix is special summoned onto the field! Welcome Stella! I have two level four monsters on the field! I overlay both my Maiden and Stella to XYZ summon!"

Both Maiden and Stella were surrounded into two balls of light, one being yellow and one being blue. They both flew into the sky swirling around each other in a circle. They disappeared into the thunderclouds as the clouds began to form. The crowd was cheering for an XYZ summon, the first big summon of the duel.

"Come forward and bring peace onto this land," I exclaimed with my hand up as thunderbolts struck towards the field, bringing out the XYZ monster. "Welcome Battleheart Crossfader! I use Crossfader's effect and detach one XYZ material to switch the battle positions of all other monsters onto the field!"

"The monster I have is Kilowall." Xilo said.

"I will attack Gigawall with Crossfader!" I exclaimed. "If this attack goes through, you will lose 2100 life points!"

"But I don't," Xilo replied. "because I activate a trap in response to that, Datazone! I take Damage equal to Crossfaders attack, in this case 2100, also, kilowall is safe for this battle! Then I reveal to you a zone monster with a "Kilo","Mega", or,"Giga" name in it. On my next turn during my standby phase, I can special summon two appropriate zone materials from my deck! I reveal Gigavirus, so next turn I'll bring out one light and one dark "Giga" monster from my deck!"

"I enter my Main Phase 2," I announced. "I set down two cards and end my turn!"

Alex Yucai: 4000 Xilo Yani: 1900

"Draw," Xilo said. "Urn's effect activate and I draw two cards, also the three normal summons apply! Golden Fortune!"

Xilo has flames coming out of him, his power has increased immensely! I had to brace myself, he has too much power for me to make reckless moves. Three orbs of light circled around him representing his normal summons. The wind intensified and I had to squint to see a bit.

"Don't forget DataZone," Xilo said to me. "I special summon Gigalord and Gigasect! Main Phase! I control two monsters of the same level but opposite attributes. Light and darkness will be sent to the Dream zone to work as one! I tribute Gigalord and Gigasect and send them to the Dream zone to Zone Summon! Welcome Gigavirus!"

Gigalord and Gigasect were sent to the graveyard and Gigavirus came out of a swirling portal from above. Gigavirus was unbelieveable to look at. It looks exactly like a damage computer screen taken in a dark human form.

"I activate a spell," Xilo announced. "Escapeing The Zone! Gigavirus gains twice its original attack, sending it to 8000 attack! During the end phase, virus is shuffled back into the deck! I normal summon Kilobit! Activating virus's effect! A 'crash' token is special summoned onto the field with two tribute values! I tribute kilobit and the crash token to bring out my ace monster! Terranightmare!

"I activate Phoenix summon counter," I replied. "I pay 1000 life points, and this turn, Terranightmares attack is lowered to zero!"

"Terranightmare's effect activates,"Xilo replied. "If it was targeted, I negated the effect of the card and pay half of my life points when I do so!"

The cost was heavy on him, he looked half-way knocked out and yelled when his life point exited his body. My 1000 life points were an easier pill to swallow since I had 4000 life points in the first place. I shuddered as my life points went away.

"I attack Crossfader with Gigavirus!" Xilo exclaimed.

Gigavirus split into multiple pieces, then all the pieces surrounded Crossfader.

"I activate Crossfaders effect," I announced. "I detach one overlay unit and negate the attack!"

"I then attack with Terranightmare!" Xilo yelled with his hand high up into the air. "Dataswarm!"

"I activate my second trap," I replied. "Fabletale Rescue! This card prevents Crossfade from being destroyed and the damage is lowered to 2000, during the end of this turn, I gain 1000 life points!"

"Fabletales, those cards are definitely destructive, but not as a team." Xilo said.

Terranightmare shot a giant beam at me as a giant shield covered me, but then shot its own beam behind me. The pain felt bad with this blow, I gripped my feet onto the floor to prevent myself from flying back. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, pain never was my friend. 

"I end my turn," Xilo said. "Escaping the zone puts virus back into my extra deck. Due to the default ruling of Zone monsters, when a Zone monster is sent off the field, if both of its Zone tributes are still in the grave, they must be special summoned. Both of the Giga's return to my side of the field."

Animals from Fabletale Rescue came from the card with medicine. I felt my body float as my body was healing itself a bit. It felt amazing. Then my feet hit the ground again.

Alex Yucai: 2000 Xilo Yani: 950

"I draw," I announced. " I activate Gift of the flames! We both take 500 damage and special summon a level 4 or lower fire monster from our decks. I summon Stealth Phoenix! I also draw 3 cards since I have no cards in my hand."

"I have no fire monsters." Xilo said.  
"I now activate Phoenix Return," I said. "By adding Stella the Time Phoenix to my hand, I special summon Phoenix Powercore! I discard Stella to the graveyard and gain 500 life points! Graveguard special summons her onto the field! Stealths effect activates and gains one tribute value! I activate another spell! I activate Phoenix's flames to special summon 2 "flame" tokens with two tribute values each. I activate the last card in my hand! Gateway to Phoenix's Roar! I target stealth, lowering its attack to 0 but increasing its tribute value to four! Since I also have no other cards in my hand, I add "The Immortal Phoenix!" to my hand! I tribute for exactly ten to special summon The Immortal Phoenix!

The Phoenix flew from my card and screeched loudly in the ear. My ace monster I ready for destruction! I felt my body flaming as well, the control has shifted to me.

"I activate Phoenixs effect," I yelled. " I pay my life points so that I end up with 500 and banish every other card on the field, no other effects can respond! You are wide open for a direct attack! Immortal Phoenix! Attack Xilo directly!"

The Phoenix dived at Xilo leaving a trail of fire behind it. Xilo was hit directly, a devastating blow to a duelist. He flew back and hit the ground, putting the duel to an end. The crowd cheered my name as the Phoenix finished the job. I have won the tournament, Naoki and I have earned our freedom.

Alex Yucai: 500 Xilo Yani: 0

Among all the cheers of the people, the buzzer ringing and projector displaying my name, I saw Xilo, he was knocked out. This wasn't like any kind of dueling I have experienced. Was this how the duel was supposed to end? What about me? My muscles ached and I can barely stand on my own two feet, and I ended up with 2000 life points, I can't imagine how Xilo feels. My whole body wobbled and was ready to collapse.

The medics came in to treat Xilo. At least he was taken care of. But if he does wake up, I want to leave him something for making such an amazing duel. I walked up to Xilo and placed a "Fabletale Rescue" into Xilos pocket, then soaked in the moment of glory. I bowed formally and listened to the crowd.

I then saw Naoki come out trying to convince a security guard to reach me. I walked up to them both and the guard turned around to me.

"Is this your sisters and do you want to see her?" The guard asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, she is my sister," I answered. "And I would be more than glad to see her."

The security guard stepped to the side and allowed Naoki to come to me. Naoki ran up to me and jump-hugged me, making me fall due to the little amount of strength I had left. I stood up quickly to make sure the guard didn't think of her as a threat.

The platform below us then elevated high up into the air. We held on to each other making sure that neither of us fall. Finally, we made it next to another platform, where we saw Cane standing with some microphones on the ground.

"Oh, Yucai, I see you have brought your girlfriend here." Cane said.

"Uh, Milord, this is my sister." I explained as put my head down in shame.

"Ah," Cane said as he winked his left eye. Sheesh, I wish I could leave Cane the same way I left Xilo. 

"Anyways," Cane continued. "You have won the Kingdom Knights Dueling Tournament! You must be very proud!"

"Yes I am," I said. "Both Naoki and I."

"Well, is there a word you would like to say anything to those who want to duel the way you have today?" Cane asked.

"Actually," I said. "Yes I do."

I wanted to let people know that Guardian's City can't bound you, you can live in any way you want to do it. I need to be careful though, if I say the wrong thing, Cane can revoke my wish and punish me and Naoki.

"The way I have lived all my life," I started. "Barely anyone has accepted me. Naoki here is my sister, she shares my story as well. No one else helped us, but because we never lived on what others said to us. Instead, we lived our own lives, now we are here standing on the Kingdom Knights Dueling Circuit Victory Platform!"

I put out my microphone as the crowd then yelled even more. Cane stood there with a small grin on his face. I never thought he had feelings for someone else's victories. Luckily, I didn't trigger any bad reactions that might expose my true intention.

"I wish," I said with a bit of excitement in my voice. This was my chance. "to take a 20 day vacation to the place we like to call Earth, like where our ancestors came from."

Everyone gasped at the sound of that. Did I stutter?

"I see," Cane said, "You want a full month of Vacation to the Earth."

He doesn't even know what a month is. This man is amazing, and he is supposed to run our City. This is our hope. How do we survive with the man who is not even smarter than a 5th grader?

"Interesting wish," Cane said with his head down. He at least had enough sense to know when a wish is unusual or not. "I like you boy, you remind me of me when I was younger."

Was that supposed to be a compliment? That hurts me more than the way Naoki smacks me when I talk back to her.

"I think for this one time," Cane said. "we can let a wish like this slip by. Will you be needing anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

This time, I woke myself up, no Naoki shaking me or late alarm clock. I got out of bed and immediately got my suitcases at the door of my room. I made sure I was prepared; I had all my clothes, money, and some food to survive on. Cane gave us one of his projects from his experts, X-12 Code: Home, a portable house in a small cube.

Cane says he will drop us of at Earth in a place known as Miami City, something about his ancestors being born there. After the twenty days, he will come back and pick us up on a same jet that he dropped us off in, first class ride and everything.

I made sure my deck was safe in my deck box. I made sure every card was inside of the deck. Then I put on my duel gazer and duel disc and headed out to the door. There I saw Naoki staring at the wall. She is going to miss the freedom. But we shouldn't feel bad; we want to live freely, not in a place of monarchy.

"Come on Naoki," I said to her with my hand on her shoulder. "We have to go."

"Alex," Naoki said. "What if this isn't what we want, what if it is best living here?"

I tilted my head to the side. "But Naoki," I started. "Don't you see that this is a chance to find out the truth of why we are even here, why our existence is brought here? Besides, name one wonderful moment you have had being here.

"I see." Naoki said sadly, and then she hung her head down. "We must do this."

With that, we walked out of the door and saw the jet there, being guarded by many soldiers. As we walked past them, I noticed something odd about one of them. He looked sad about something.

We took the stairs and got inside of the plane successfully. It was so roomy; the seats were huge with cushions big enough to throw your weight into. Each two seats had a dueling station between them, but virtual reality is not available obviously.

The door behind us closed and we stood there with a pilot there to greet us.

"Welcome Yucais," The pilot said politely. "You can stand or sit for the ride if you would like, just make sure you hold onto something if you are standing, we will begin the ride in two minutes."

With that, he left us alone and went to the front of the plane. I walked down the aisle and looked for a back seat that is dark so I can sleep.

But then, I saw one of the seats occupied by a girl, who looked panicked when she saw me.

"Please," She begged. "Don't kick me out!"

I covered her mouth, making sure that neither Naoki nor the pilot heard her.

"I won't kick you out provided you give me a story of why you are here." I replied.

The girl looked down and shed a tear. Something really is bugging her. I decided to help her. I sat down next to her, and wiped off a tear off of her face. All you could really see was her purple hair and her duel disc.

"Would you like to talk," I asked. "I promise I will let you stay."

She looked up at me and revealed her sad face. She looked like she was about my age, though the tears made it hard to see it.

"My daddy put me on here, he is a soldier," The girl said to me. "He said Cane wanted to use me for projects to help him advance on his projects. Canes projects are based on human body, and he plans to kill me in order to further advance his research. This is all I know I swear."

She then bawled a bit louder. I let her; she knew her life was at risk.

The plane at this time began to take off at such a sudden moment. I never knew anything could move so fast.

"Daddy said you made a short message on us living our own lives," She continued. "He wants me to live my own life; therefore he wants me to stay on earth."

I then looked at the suitcase on her lap.

"Here, I'll hold that for you." I said as I took it off of her lap.

She then opened it up for her to search for something. She then pulled out a deck from it.

"Listen," I said. "If you would like, you can join Naoki and I on our real plan."

"Real plan?" She said to me with her head tilted.

"Yes," I replied. "We want to gain our freedom and escape. We are headed to Miami City on Earth and we plan to bail out from there. We want to see the world and meet new duelists. Live life the way WE want to, not by anyone else's rules."

The girl looked a bit scared, but after giving it some thought she grinned a bit. She then actually said something without me asking.

"I'm Lylie Takaro." She said as she revealed to me her deck. "I was a project of Cane and highly advanced in dueling that you have never seen."

"Lylie," I said as I looked through her deck. It was very well organized, I saw chains upon chains of combos, and she must be very knowledgeable when it comes to dueling.

"This is an amazing deck," I said. "You were trained very well."

Lylie then no longer had any sign of sadness in her. She smiled actually. I returned her deck to the palm of her hand. Then I pulled out my deck.

"Care for a friendly duel?" I asked as I revealed to her my ace card, The Immortal Phoenix. "I want to see how well I can duel against someone of top-notch quality like you."

"Are you saying I am not that already?" Naoki asked behind me making me shutter. Lylie looked scared once again.

"Naoki," I said. "This here is Lylie, she is coming with us."

Naoki tilted her head. She seemed unsure about the idea.

"Please." The girl said innocently.

"This is a highly trained professional?" Naoki asked. "Then why should she need our help? I am going to get the pilot."

"No you won't," I said as I stood up with my hand on the front chair. "I beat you once in a duel and I am willing to do it again."

Naoki let go of the chair she was holding on to and started running. She literally wasn't moving forward or backwards, but she is definitely running.

"Then I have a game." Naoki said. "The girl over there has to beat me in a duel. But, if any of us hit the wall behind us, that person loses. If I win, I can get her off of this plane. If she wins, she can stay and have any benefits that we have."

"Don't include her in this!" I exclaimed. Before I could continue any further, Lylie covered my mouth from behind me.

"I'll do it." Lylie said.

"We will have 1000 life points." Naoki said activating a bot.

"Duel discs online," It said. "Modified life points confirmed, duel gazers online, virtual reality offline, olden extra decks summons activated, downloading duelists data, duel beginning in three… two… one…. Begin."

"I'll go first." Naoki said. "I can't draw. I summon Jeweled Saber Tooth! I activate Tooth's effect! I send one Jewel monster from my deck to the grave! Activating Jeweled Magicians summoning condition in the grave, I pay 500 life points to special summon him! I activate dian keto the cure master! I gain 1000 life points! Using Magicians effect! I pay 1000 life points and send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard! I don't have to pay life points to special summon them with their effects! Two Jeweled beasts were sent and can apply! I special summon Jeweled Miow and Jeweled Archer! I overlay them all to build the Overlay Network! XYZ summon! The Light will reveal anything hidden in the darkness! Jeweled Knight! I Activate Jeweled Knights effect! I detach one Xyz material and special summon one Jeweled monster from my grave and one from my hand, provided I negate their effects! The XYZ material I detached is XYZ Saber Tooth and special summon it onto the field, I choose the Jeweled Miow in my hand to special summon! I overlay them once again and XYZ summon Jeweled Servant! I detach one XYZ material to send one card from the top of my deck to the grave and draw one card! The card I sent was Jewel Infinity! I can banish it from the grave and activate it on my next turn! I set down one face down card and end my turn."

"Draw," Lylie said as she ran as well. "I activate Aqualic Treasure and gain 1000 life points. I Activate Aqualic Wave. I special summon Aqualic Mermaid and Aqualic Seahorse. I Tribute them both to normal summon Aqualic Mistress Nalia! When she is summoned I gain 2000 life points. I pay 1000 life points and detach all XYZ materials from your monsters.

I liked how calm Lylie was when she duels. She doesn't even yell out when she has brought out any amazing monster or activated amazing cards. She loves to increase her life points while controlling strong monsters. She was a professional; she knows what she likes and modifies it to make it good.

"I activate a trap!" Naoki exclaimed. "Ren's Chaos! By detaching one overlay unit off of Servant, I target Nalia, for this turn, all XYZ monsters are unaffected by the effect of her!"

"I activate Nalias effect!" Lylie countered. "I pay 1000 life points and negate the effects of any card that targets this one. The overlay units are now gone. I activate Nalia's final effect and destroy her to inflict damage to both of us equal to half of her attack points. It's 1000 damage, putting you at zero and me at 500. I win."

Naoki Yucai: 0 Lylie Takaro: 500

The water then hit them both and Naoki lost control of how she ran, she flew back and hit the wall of the plane as Lylie returned back to her seat. That was a decent move, Jeweled Knight could've prevented the damage, but it needed overlay units in order to do so. Once Lylie ensured no threat, she can safely use her effect.

"She won Naoki." I said to Naoki as I leaned against the wall next to her.

"Fine," Naoki said. "Fair is fair. I won't say anything."

"Not exactly a good streak for you," I added. "Three straight one turn kills on you, you better step it up."

Naoki got back onto her feet, then we walked and we all sat next to each other.

"So Lylie," I started. "Do you think you can beat me?"

"Sadly," Lylie replied. "Your deck is the Antidote to mine; I am based on gaining and paying life points. You can keep up with that with Stella and can burn through my life points fast with the Immortal Phoenix."

"If you say so," I said. "But I still want to duel you one day, and I'll make sure I get it."

I looked onto my right side to see Naoki sleeping quietly on the chair. I decided to take a nap as well, besides, since were in space, it's always night time.

"Lylie, I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Goodnight." Lylie replied.

I turned my head to the side facing Naoki and put my jacket over myself to act as a blanket. I then closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body slowly.

I stood up in a blank white space of… nothing. It seems the more you go, the more into nothing you will get into. All there was to see was the whiteness surrounding you. I must be dreaming.

There wasn't anything for me to do, such a bore. I decided to sit down on the ground and just wait until I wake up.

I then heard something, a voice. Finally, something that could kill time. I got back onto my feet and tried to listen to where the voice was coming from. Sadly, it echoed all over the place, so it sounded like the voice was everywhere. I turned around and saw a woman standing about a few meters away.

"Alex," The woman said. "My own blood."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

The woman just snickered in an intimidating way. She didn't seem like the kind of person you want to make angry.

"That same blood will be shed." The woman said to me coldly.

I just stared at her. She was talking like she knew the future.

"This is my spiritual form after I have been killed by my Husband," She said. "I swore an oath to him before my death. All I can tell you are that you won't live to see daylight for another day when we meet."

"Are you threatening me?" I said with a bit of threat in my own voice. I raised my duel disc and turned on my duel gazer.

"Don't even bother," The woman said in response. "You can't win the way you are now."

She then disappeared into the air with her arms crossed. She is insane! She threatened to kill me if I meet her? Does she know we are going to meet?

I then heard her again behind me. "You are pathetic," She said behind my back. I shuttered to the sound of that. "I am a legend, queen; of course I know where you are and where you are going while you can still dream."

"I never did anything to you!" I exclaimed.

"You never had to, but since when do you make decisions when I am the queen?" The woman said.

"Who do you think you are!?" I then yelled with rage.

"Like I said, a queen, call me Seria," Seria answered as she bowed formally. "Seria Yucai."

"Yucai?" I then questioned. "But that means..."

"Yes," She replied. "We are family. Except, in this one, I swore an oath to kill you to regain the power I once had."

"I never will let you." I replied.

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" Seria asked.

I hung my head down. If she was a monarch, imagine how much power she needed in order to gain that title. Just because I'm the champion of a whole city doesn't mean I can just duel anyone I wanted.

"I'll find a way." I answered.

Seria then dissolved into the air. Then the scene dissolved as well. I was waking up, what a shame I couldn't find peace in my own sleep.

I saw Naoki and Lylie talking in the front seats in front of me. Lylie was talking about her training as a project for Cane and how she needed to escape for shelter. Naoki felt sorry about the whole thing and how she thought of Lylie as a threat, but with a threat like Lylie on our side we can survive and escape.

I then heard something rather interesting that Lylie didn't mention yet.

"I'm project 30, the forbidden experiment since I never lost the free will in me." Lylie said. "Though I am treated like a princess, one day they will try to eliminate my free will and anyone who goes with me. I'm sorry you two would be involved."

Projects are destined to lose any free will? Then what will they be used for? If Lylie is the most recent project, I can confirm that 29 other people lost their sense of free will. Destined to take orders?

"So Lylie," I said surprising both Lylie and Naoki. They then looked over their chairs to see me as well.

"You are a project who always had free will huh," I said. "Do you want to know why?"

Lylie then looked puzzled. I saw an item in her case that looked very peculiar when I saw it. Doing research on casino prizes, I found the necklace she is wearing to be the Liberty Relic. It is said the Relic can protect one from being manipulated in someone else's image. It was used it the duel between two duelists named Noah Xao and Hailious… did he even have a last name? It is said that Hailious tried to play mind games in Noah's mind in a shadow game. Noah held on the Relic as he dueled, making sure it never fell, the Relic put up an invisible barrier that only allows inner things to enter the controller when the controller approves of it.

"Have you heard of the story of Noah Xao and his duel against Hailious?" I asked. Lylie shook her head, but Naoki nodded.

"Yeah," Naoki replied. "It was a duel for control over dueling sphere terminal 9. Shadow game I heard."

"Shadow game?" Lylie said in a confused way.

"A shadow game you do not want to enter," Naoki explained. "It has been told in many legends and passed down for many generations. It has been forbidden, but many others practice the act of Shadow games. Back then, punishment for losing a Shadow game would be your soul being shattered, or you have lost all liberty of living as a normal duelist. Now, it is a mixture of both, your soul gets trapped in what is known as a "Dio Soul Card". It shows an image of you trapped in a card and begging for mercy to get out. The winner becomes the owner of the card, and can do two things with the card. Release the soul and return it back to the owner's original body, or destroy the card and the soul it holds inside of it forever. But I think the soul can bail out on its own, but no one has confirmed it."

"When does a shadow game occur?" Lylie asked. "And why does it relate to me?"

"It relates nothing to you," I said. "Naoki just decided to bring it up for no reason. The necklace you currently wear belongs to the great Noah Xao. Xao has mind games being played on him, but provided he wore the necklace, inner things can't enter him without his approval. You are absolutely free of any inner manipulation."

"How did you get it?" Naoki asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Oh," Lylie started. "I just got it from my daddy."

"Well your dad certainly cares," I replied. "He knew about the manipulation and somehow got the necklace to save your life."

"Wow," Lylie said. "I thought he never had time for me and always left me with Cane. But he did that to train me without any bad influences coming onto me."

Projects are humans as well. I don't see why they can't live their own lives. What Is Canes plan? Whatever, it doesn't involve us anymore. We need to live our own lives.

I was hungry, my stomach begged for a good omelet. I went to the pilot to see if there is any food.

"Sir?" I started.

"Yes master Yucai?" The pilot asked.

I felt a bit ashamed after he said master. I don't want others to feel lower because of my existence. But that's the way it has always been, until we reach Earth.

"I was wondering where the food is." I told him.

"Ah," The Pilot Replied, then he talked into his microphone. "P.A! We need food for our passengers." Then he turned back to me. "He should be in the middle of the plane with the food."

I walked out of the front to see another person there. But as I got closer, it was just a servant of Cane. The damage had been done to her. Does she have any hope? It is time to find out.

"Hello there." I greeted as politely as possible.

"Greetings sir," The lady replied. "I am here to serve you your meal for you and your sister."

"It's fine," I replied as I saw the six trays of food on a rolling table. "I can take them on my own."

"What?" The lady said with a bit of shock. "But master Yucai…"

"You know you have free will right?" I asked.

The lady tilted her head onto the side. Nope, she had no idea what free will is.

"You are dismissed." I said to the lady. The lady just disappeared, leaving me with the table and six trays. I rolled it over to Naoki and Lylie, who were still talking to each other.

"Bon appetite." I said as I put the cart right in front of them.

I mentally called on the tray to the right. I opened it and saw a giant T-bone steak in the direct middle, ruined by some barbeque sauce, for which I hate. We all hate something, shut up.

Still, I can't be picky, the people who made this worked hard. I swallowed down the small square-like pieces and tried to target the grease in the meat instead of the tangy taste of the sauce. Naoki had some strawberry pancakes on her plate half-eaten and her tongue all over her lips to get the golden syrup off of her face. Lylie had a pan-sized pizza on her lap with pepperoni and pineapples. She seemed to be enjoying it as well.

"So Alex," Lylie said with he hands on her lap. "How did you perfect your deck to work for you?"

I slipped some cards out of my deck to see if I can remember anything. I only got two cards. Stella, The Phoenix of Time and Limitbreaking Flames.

"Well," I started. "To the best of my knowledge, I just faced off against pro duelists when I was younger. Though I lost lots of money for trying, they gave me great advice and taught me through dueling. I sharpened my deck to take them all out.

"Can you teach me how you built one?" Lylie asked as she put her cards down on my lap. "I don't need Cane telling me what to do anymore."

I grabbed ahold of the deck and analyzed it one more time. Then I saw what Lylie could be trying to say. These cards may look like life point cards, but there is a story behind them. The more life points you have, the more control you have above your opponent. Also, monsters with effects that can shut down other decks are about control as well. Maybe that's how Cane wanted to see duelists, one destroying another.

"I think I can if you think you can handle the training I went through." I said to Lylie. "In the meantime, just hold on to your cards for self-defense."

I put the deck back into Lylie's palm and showed her my Ace, The Immortal Phoenix.

"Do you know how many times life has let me down and wrecked me?" I asked Lylie. "I love this card, because once you have been defeated, you can return learning from your experiences with more power."

"Sorry to interrupt memory lane," Naoki said with her finger pointing at the window. "But I think we have reached our destination."

I looked and saw a blue and green somewhat circle-like object in the distance, first small, but after a few seconds, the green area was HUGE! Was this place infested with giants? We were dragged to lower grounds, but then we heard shots coming at the plane.

"We're being attacked!" The pilot yelled. "Hang on!"

I then ran to the door to see the view, but held on to the sides to make sure I didn't fall off. Sure enough, lasers were shooting at us, slowly taking down our plane.

I was about to close the door until I then heard the bot talking. "Action duel online, gazers online…"

It was me it was responding to! How can I duel from the air if I can't see my opponent!? And what is an action duel!?

Whatever is going on, I need to overcome it or crash to the ground with all of us dead. But I can't back down now, before I could call Naoki and Lylie over here to help, the bot yelled "Begin!" The duel with the mysterious opponent has begun.


End file.
